In a communication system, a device (typically a mobile device) termed user equipment (UE) communicates wirelessly with a radio access network. Communications between the UE and the radio access network are effected in accordance with a multi-layered communications protocol.
A radio resource control layer of the multi-layered communications protocol generates radio resource control (RRC) messages. Typically, in the uplink measurement reports form the majority of messages. Measurement reports are used to communicate the radio environment of the UE that the UE has measured, to the radio access network. The radio resource control layer transmits these radio resource control messages to a radio link control layer. The radio resource control messages are stored in one or more buffers of the radio link control layer.
When a user equipment (UE) suffers from a bad radio conditions it is necessary for the user equipment to implement an error recovery procedure.
When the radio link conditions are impaired, it is common for the DCCH to be disabled and a number of radio resource control messages to be buffered in the radio link control layer. If the radio link conditions remain impaired, the radio resource control layer performs error recovery procedures, which will be delayed by these buffered radio resource control messages.